Coconut Keizo
Overview Coconut Keizo is one of the main characters of Neko Sukuwaddo, and a member of Neko Squad. She appears as a young, pink haired neko fox girl with a small bow as her weapon. She specialises in ranged attacks, but without the usage of magic. This makes her different from Kaiden, but she still needs ammunition in the form of arrows in order to use her bow. Appearance Since this story is supposed to be in the style of an anime, this is the character that clearly resembles a "loli character". She is very young, small, and cute. She uses the colour scheme of yellow and pink and tries to make herself as adorable as possible in public. She wears her hair in a twin-tornado hair style, and has bells around her fox ears. Her fox tail is also pink. Her eyes are pink, but her iris is yellow, typically featuring a heart symbol in the centre. She has the longest eye lashes out of them all, and has a small dot nose, blush on her face and fangs. A lot of these features are present in the other characters, but are enhanced (e.g the nose is even smaller). Her outfit is quite simple, and still trying to follow her theme. She wears a yellow sweater with a pink heart in the centre, as well as pink edges on her shirt and sleeves. She wears fingerless gloves on her hands as a part of the Neko Squad's uniform, but they do not include the circle with cat ears, instead are just yellow and pink stripes. She wears dark pink trousers which are often rolled up, and particularly long yellow boots. Personality Coconut prioritises kindness over most things, but as a result may not think things through too much and may trust people who aren't beneficial to her. Fortunately, due to her being young and vulnerable, her team feels the need to stay around her and protect her, so she doesn't end up meeting anyone on her adventurer journeys before they see the rest of the team first. She fits the general trend of young characters, such as being easily scared. If the scenario that she is in is horror-based, she won't necessarily be able to do much for the team due to fear (though she is fortunately helped from her team, especially by Kaiden as he babysits her). However, when it comes to things like battling, she is completely willing to give it her all. When she is interested in something, she doesn't show many signs of giving up, even if it means that she has to ask the others for help. Her enthusiasm, optimism and happiness that show up in most situations can help the rest of the team morale-wise. Physical Strength When referring to actual "physical" strength, she is quite useless. She is small and frail, and she can't put up any fight melee wise. She has speed to escape, but no self defence, and she isn't able to take many hits. She does, however, have good accuracy and can use a ranged weapon quite well. This is why she uses a bow in her battles, and is commonly successful with her shots as long as her teammates don't get in the way. Extra Information From the profile pages (although some were made a while ago), you can tell quite a few minor details which aren't very present in the actual writing. The information that isn't told in the writing will be copied here. " Birthday: 2nd February " " Age: 12 " " Height: 5'3'' " " Likes: Animals " (note: the original profile page showed her likes as "Cute things", but I thought that was too vague, and since I am the creator of the story I decided to give her something else here) Category:Neko Squad Category:Neko Category:Female Category:Adventurer Category:Characters